


Ice Cream

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [9]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Makeout Session, Multi, Rocky road - Freeform, Self Insert, Self Ship, neck kisses, puns, we make so many ice cream puns and then we make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Tama and I bond over Star's absence with ice cream, puns, and kisses ❤





	Ice Cream

Even though it was pouring rain outside, I was depressed and wanted ice cream.

I was lucky to find the last bit of my Rocky Road from a couple weeks back left in the freezer; I snatched it, plus a spoon, and left back to my room upstairs.

I curled up under my heavy, teal blanket, wearing Tama’s huge black sweater and my fuzzy socks. I wiggled the pint in my hands, feeling how light it was. I scowled, “Did somebody get into my ice cream again?” I opened the lid and saw only a few scoops left at the bottom. My face drooped, “Ugh.”

“Something wrong?” Tamatoa asked from his poster. I shrugged, “Dad probably helped himself to my stash again. There’s barely anything left!”  
Tama shifted, “That sucks, I’m sorry. Just have the rest, babe.”

I took my spoon and dug into the somewhat-soft chocolate, scooping a bit out and eating it. It was nice and freezing, and I almost shook from how much colder it made me feel.

“What is it again?” Tama asked. “S’more?”  
I giggled, “Rocky Road.” I took another small scoop, wanting to go slow and savor the little bit left. He hesitated, and I felt him looking at the pint.

“It’s pretty much if almonds, marshmallows, and chocolate ice cream had a baby,” I explained. His asymmetrical eyes lit up, “Damn. Is it good?”

I smirked, “It’s one of my favorites.” I felt his eyes watching the pint, and I scooped more up, “Here, try it.”

“R-really? You sure? It’s yours,” he said, coming up to the bed. I nodded, waving the spoon in front of me, “Yes, I’m sure. It’s super good, trust me! I wanna share, you seem upset.”

He sat down at my feet, humming and eyeing the scoop with one eye. “Mmm… fine. Feed me,” he chuckled. I smiled, putting the spoon on his tongue. His sweet lips closed and he took the ice cream, and his face lit up in bliss.

Crunching an almond, he smiled, “Holy wow.” I smirked, “Eh? You like~?” He nodded, “That’s so much better than I thought, damn. I’ve never had anything like it before.”

My jaw dropped, taking the spoon back, “You- what?! You mean to tell me… that you’ve never had ice cream before??”

He laughed softly, shaking his head, “Not in my life.” I put a hand to my chest, gasping dramatically, “Offended. Have more.”

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t mind if I do, mon cher~” He took another bite of a scoop, smiling brightly. I took a bite of my own, smiling at how much he seemed to love this.

“Let’s just pray you aren’t lactose intolerant,” I half-joked. He laughed, “Ha, yeah no thanks. That wouldn’t be fun.” I shook my head, eyes wide. I took another bite, and he looked at me pleadingly.

“Fine, you cutie,” I smirked, scooping another one for him. I wagged it in front of his nose, “Say aah, here comes the cybertronian jet!” He seemed to get a bit dizzy, but scoffed, “About damn time.”

-

Once we had finished the small bit left, I set it on my nightstand with a small clack, and I laid back onto my pillows. Tama leaned in, laying between my thighs and across my small torso. I got lost in his aqua eyes, admiring every facial piercing and curve of his features. “Yes?”

“You got a lil’ chocolate left on your lips,” he smirked. My eyes widened, a hot blush blooming in my cheeks, “Ah!” I went to wipe it off with my sleeve, but he caught my hand gently.

“I got it, sweetcheeks,” he purred. He leaned in and kissed the side of my mouth sweetly; his lips were warm and soft, but a bit cold and tasted like the ice cream. I leaned into it, smiling into the kiss and tilting my head.

A light chuckle escaped his throat, and he parted his lips against mine, kissing back a bit harder. I did the same, tasting the chocolate on his tongue.

I was first to open my mouth, letting his tongue slip inside lovingly. I laughed sweetly, tasting the ice cream more. He smiled, breathing both hot and cold against me.

My hands were tangled in his sweater’s sleeves and lost in his black hair, his big hands holding my sides and back. My legs were hooked around his waist, laying comfortably against his grey sweatpants.

We both soon pulled away, our faces flushed hot and our eyes still closed.

“Oh, really~?” I giggled. He smiled romantically, “Maybe.” He planted some extra kisses on the corner of my lips down to my jaw, and I laughed, “Ah! You dork! St- stahp!!”

He laughed back, kissing my adam’s apple. “Hmm, no~”

I tilted my head back, letting him lick sweetly across my throat. “Whatever,” I giggled. He smirked, “We’ll have to get more of that stuff, if it means this,” he licked a bit slower, “But in the meantime, I’m a whole pint of chocolate with your name on it mon cher~”

I laughed, smiling brightly and forgetting I had been sad before this at all. “I’ll be the marshmallows,” I giggled. He kissed my throat once, “And why’s that~?”

I smirked, “Cause I’m small… squishy, yummy, and white. And if you’re the ice cream, then that means I go inside you.” My smirk grew, and he snorted, smiling brightly against my collar and laughing.

“I think you’d be more of the almonds, you are a bit nuts,” he snickered, holding me tighter. I gasped, smiling bigger and running my fingers through his hair and onto his broad, toned shoulders.

“I’d rather eat the nuts, if they’re part of you, Mr. Rocky Road~” I giggled, blushing. He burst out laughing, “Hot damn, babe! Gotta spoon me first, jeez!”

We had to both sit up we were laughing so hard. “That would be a treat!” I shot back. He wheezed, trying to get air in, “I’m free on Sundae!”

I cackled, falling back onto the bed, holding my sides, “That- That was great!! You win!!”

He laughed hard and sweetly, falling down next to me and pulling me close to him, “Aahh, I love you Keegan,” he breathed. I smiled widely, my face hurting, “I… I love you too baby.”

“We’re gonna need some more of that ice cream, for real though. It was really good.”

“Dammit Tama!”


End file.
